


When you wish Upon A Star

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Prompt #7- Robin Makes 3 wishes





	When you wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to do a fic for this but I haven’t got time to do what I want so I decided to write a little tiny poem instead. It's been a while since I wrote poetry so it's not the best but hope you like it anyway

If I could have three wishes  
And I knew that they'd all come true  
I wouldn’t wish for wealth or fame  
I'd only wish for you

I would wish upon a star  
If it meant that our children could grow up safe and strong  
I’d pray to the moon  
If it meant I could spend my day with my family,right where I belong

Our lives have not been easy   
But we’re here now and this is true  
So with this ring do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?   
I do I do I do


End file.
